muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Something to brighten your day Things have been quiet with the American records, so I've been diving into German and Dutch stuff. So here are Philips Records, Poly, and Europa for your viewing pleasure! -- Ken (talk) 07:09, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey cool! Who took over from Philips in the Netherlands? -- Wendy (talk) 03:08, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::WSP. It's huge, and it took me an hour to copy the discography page over to WSP, and then convert it to the gallery format, and then erase what I didn't need. I figured that would be faster than going to each album's page and copying the data one by one. There are over 80 albums on their page! Plus, a lot of the early albums are still in print on CD! They're doing better than we are! ::Well, as you can see, I've decided to jump into the Strasse/Straat albums. I was kind of intimidated by them, because of the language barrier, but I'm so intrigued by them, that I'm going to get some dictionaries, and work my way through the pages, so I can see which songs are translations, and which ones aren't. By the way, I found a site called discogs.com, and they not only have front and back covers of some of these, but they have the label pictures, too! It's almost like being in Paul's house, except that I can't play them! Anyway, can you delete Weton-Wesgram? They're not really a label; they've been the distributor since about 1985, but the actual label logo is WSP. It's kind of like the Dutch version of the CRA/Distinguished situation on our records. I also built these pages so when I mess around on ebay.de and ebay.nl, I'll have a shortcut to go to when I find data on cassette and CD numbers! Plus there's Worldcat, and the official company sites, and all kinds of other things that I just discovered! So eventually, I hope to make the German and Dutch records as detailed as ours, since they're the next 2 largest groups of recordings. -- Ken (talk) 04:46, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Notes from Down Under Sometimes I find the weirdest things by just messing around. I was on a discography site looking for something else, and I ran across Australian versions of Bob's Affinity 45 and one of Susan's Scepter 45's. I didn't feel right putting them on the huge singles page, because those are kind of consecutive runs of the American stuff, so I just worked them into the text on the albums' pages. By the way, if you ever go to foreign eBay sites, they have a ton of Australian Sesame LP's on Summit, and pictures of the tapes for Dutch and German stuff. I didn't know if you ever messed around over there. I feel like buying a late Summit LP just to get the numbering on the back (assuming they have numbering on the back like ours do). I'm also working on numerical list of the Dutch and German stuff just for my own notes. -- Ken (talk) 04:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Cool! I don't usually go to the foreign ebays, but I always search "Worldwide" which in theory should pull the same stuff... but probably doesn't :). I'll have to try it when I get a chance. Maybe we should just make a whole Australian discography. -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the Australian Sesame LP's are more like the UK pressings of Muppet LP's from 1977 to 1984. They have the same cover and contents, but a different label. I was just going to use what we find, and put it in the "Other releases" gallery. Also, I just remembered that we do have that Canadian only 45 from Born to Add in the singles chart, so I might rethink putting any simultaneous international pressings of 45's there too, especially if we find a picture. -- Ken (talk) 04:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::P.S. There seem to be 2 Australian labels: Summit and Axis. I'm not sure how or if they're related. It could be a mirror image of our CRA/Distinguished situation, or one label could have bought the other. More as I find out. -- Ken (talk) 06:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey there, thanks for the welcome! :-) Not sure why, but it seems everyone from Muppet Wiki starts new section on the top of talk pages, rather than the bottom like I'm used to. Again, thanks for the welcome. -- RyanCross (talk) 04:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Even worse, we answer on the same page, rather than having conversations split up on two talk pages! :) Let me know if you have any questions about how things work... -- Wendy (talk) 03:49, 3 September 2008 (UTC) 7 Wonderful Singles! Hi! I'm happy that you found Goldilocks! Now we only have 7 singles left, which is technically 6, since I have Jack and the Beanstalk, which I'll put up as soon as I can figure out how to do that! If you find it on your own, go ahead and put it up, in case it's better than mine. I noticed that most of the ones left are later numbers, which makes sense because those were made for a shorter time. But we're getting there! -- Ken (talk) 05:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Initials Spacing Hey, Wendy! When you get a chance, take a look at the current events discussion about spacing in initials, as a way to be consistent about page names (and prevent the kind of back and forthing which has happened in the past). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:55, 26 August 2008 (UTC) A Record from Indiana Hi! I'm really excited, because I found A Boy from Indiana on the new Sesamestreet.org site! I'm happy because this is one of the songs that doesn't exist on an album, and I've never seen or heard it before! Here is the clip. I'm sending you the clip because the only weird thing is that I can't find out who wrote it. I checked ASCAP and BMI, but I couldn't find anything. I might even e-mail Bob, because I really love the song. So if you happen to find out anything, that would be great! By the way, thanks for finding the picture sleeve! -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey -- sorry I didn't answer this. I did some digging on Boy from Indiana and couldn't pull anything up. There was a movie by that name in 1950; apparently the music in it was uncredited. Perhaps that's the source? Anyhow, asking Bob or buying the album (the single is on ebay right now) may be the only way to find out. -- Wendy (talk) 14:59, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you, thank you, thank you for letting me know! It was Buy it Now, it's sealed, and the guy actually has more than one copy, so I went ahead and bought one! I'll let you know when I get it! -- Ken (talk) 04:25, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Glad I could help -- I'm curious now about it too :). -- Wendy (talk) 14:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Mystery solved! It was Carol Hall and Sam Pottle. The only thing is I can't tell if each wrote music and lyrics, or if they wrote it together, so I put both names on top. If I can find the exact crediting, I'll fix it. -- Ken (talk) 20:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::P.S. The record has the same backing track, but it's a different vocal take. I wonder which came first. I'm assuming the video version came first, because the record has a © 1975 for songwriting, but a (P) 1977 for the recording. But it's cool to hear it in stereo. -- Ken (talk) 20:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool! It's nice to see more Sam Pottle music always :) With those two it's possible that they worked on both the lyrics & music together.... so if the record didn't specify, then yeah, they both go up top as writers. -- Wendy (talk) 01:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Look what I found on Amazon! This is one of those songbook and tape sets I was telling you about a long time ago! MPI was somehow related to Sight & Sound, so there's our first proof of that series of items! -- Ken (talk) 05:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Very Cool! I grabbed the image for whenever we make a page :). -- Wendy (talk) 05:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we just stick it on the album's page? It's basically a book and tape set. The only thing I don't know is, because it says "song sheets", that might mean it includes multiple copies, like for schools. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 05:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also, messing around on sheetmusicplus.com, I found something else. I found a book of classical piano pieces, arranged by Joe Raposo! And the weird thing is that the actual copyright on the page was "© 1987 Sight & Sound Music Software, Inc."! So they were somehow involved with sheet music, too! Someday we're going to figure all of this out! -- Ken (talk) 05:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Sheet music Hi! I love the stuff you've been adding! You found the last picture sleeve for the Havin' Fun 45's! That's so cool! Anyway, I'm going to make the sheet music category a little more consistent before I add some other titles that I know about. Let me know what you think. -- Ken (talk) 03:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Help! It won't let me move Labyrinth Music Book to Labyrinth (sheet music book). It's telling me, "Action throttled From Muppet Wiki As an anti-spam measure, you are limited from performing this action too many times in a short space of time, and you have exceeded this limit. Please try again in a few minutes. Return to Special:Movepage." Can you try to move it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:57, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- I moved it. But will you tell Danny or Scott about this limit? They should know if they don't. -- Wendy (talk) 04:00, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think something's weird with the page. I've never seen that before in a year and a half, and I've been moving a lot of stuff around very quickly on other page titles. A long time ago, some other Labyrinth stuff I was working on wasn't working right, either. Do you think we should erase and recreate the page? I'll tell Scott what I saw. -- Ken (talk) 04:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::I think it's very plausible that they actually put in a limit on the number of moves you can make; I just want Scott/Danny to know. -- Wendy (talk) 04:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I told Scott, and he didn't know what it was either. And I moved other pages in quick succession, but it just didn't like the Labyrinth page. Oh well. -- Ken (talk) 04:44, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Duplicate EP Hi, Wendy! Can you pick whichever copy of the Peter Pan EP you think is better, and then erase the duplicate? Thanks! Oh, and I hope my response to Danny didn't sound like I was complaining about the knockoffs and covers. I think we're both thinking pretty much the same. I just wanted to see what Danny thought, and I forgot where you and I had talked about it before. Thanks again! -- Ken (talk) 04:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC) For future reference I found song listings for the SS1 and SS2 songbooks (the ones with that weird cover that's on all of them) and there may be more editions, since SS1 has all the songs, but SS2 only has highlights. Anyway, I noticed that we're calling sheet music versions of albums different things. I didn't want to start moving things and make a bigger mess, since there are some title redirects in there too, and I want to think about it first. I just wanted to mention it for whenever you go through that section and see what I'm talking about. Thanks! By the way, thanks to you, I was able to clear up some wrong numbers on the Camping in Canada LP! -- Ken (talk) 04:48, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, did you turn off your e-mail? -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Oops... yeah. sorry about that. I'll turn it back on. But I'm horrible at answering my email :). I had seen an SS2 songbook the other day but there was no song listing and the picture was marginal... same crazy picture in yellow. oh well. I think the sheet music is a bit unstandardized because it's been added sort of haphazardly. I'm glad the Camping in Canada cassette helped :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's funny how one thing leads to another. Now I'm turning my attention to the Muppet Babies LP's. I'm starting to think that the Parker Brothers version of Rocket to the Stars is the first version. After looking all over Worldcat and other places (and I even found evidence for UK and Australian versions too!), everything has the later catalog number, even the ones that were dated 1985. The short version is that I think Columbia only put out those 4 yellow LP's in 1987, based on their numbers (which are all consecutive), and most of them were reissues of other stuff, like the IJE Fraggle Rock LP's. So I'm thinking that they're taking the 1985 as the original copyright, like when the Muppet Movie CD is 1979, 1993. But of course, I'd love it if we found another Columbia edition! -- Ken (talk) 04:58, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Wow! Gosh, I can't even keep up with all the stuff you've added today! I may pop back on here later with comments or questions, once I go through them! For now, I thought you might like a copy of the final 10 SS label 45 sleeves we need, although I think you just found some of them. *CTW 99008 C Cookie/Baked a Cake *CTW 99034 5 People/People Neighborhood *CTW 99044 Good Bad/Sing Me Your Song *CTW 99057 Sir Duke/Muskrat Love *CTW 99059 Goldi 3 Bears 1/2 *CTW 99060 Beanstalk 1/2 *CTW 99065 One Me/Make Two *CTW 99069 True Blue/Keep Christmas *CTW 99073 Helen Reddy Sings (Wonder Child/I Make Up Songs) *CTW 99075 Disco Frog/Bein' Green (disco version) More later! -- Ken (talk) 01:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Yup -- I found a (not very great) scan for 5 People/People Neighborhood. So that leaves 9 :). I can usually spot ones we're missing when they show up 'cause I think "I've never seen that before!". -- Wendy (talk) 01:34, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::And I have the Jack and the Beanstalk 45, so whenever I figure out how to put it up, I will. By the way, I answered your other question back on my page. -- Ken (talk) 02:25, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Upload Help Hi! I was wondering, how do I upload images correctly? I've been following the same process as given on the FAQ page, but everytime I click the "Upload" button, nothing happens. I've been very patient to see if it takes a while for the image to come up, but nothing reallly happens. Is something wrong for that to not work? LiveOnStage 21:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not sure why you're having trouble with uploads, aside from the site being a trifle slow today. Are you uploading a picture from your laptop, using ?? You can't upload from another website directly... If that isn't working you can try the "New! Add Images" button in the edit window instead. -- Wendy (talk) 00:18, 2 August 2008 (UTC) More stuff Hi, Wendy! Nice 8-tracks. Also, I've decided to take the plunge and figure out the Peter Pan 45's and LP's that I've never really paid attention to before. There's a whole bunch of them on eBay right now, and I think there are cover variations as well. It looks like there's a Vol. 3 with songs from SS2, so that's another one we can track if you want to. -- Ken (talk) 02:14, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and for the sake of completeness, I finally made a page for Songs from Sesame Street 2, which was the second Disneyland cover album. -- Ken (talk) 02:42, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Yay! I've been wanting a page for that Disney album for awhile but could never find both a good picture and a track listing at the same time so I never put it up myself. :) -- Wendy (talk) 02:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, you should have said something! I have one, but it's thrashed, and I can't scan stuff anyway. There's a few on eBay right now, but I don't know how good they are. Have you seen all the blogs about kid music? There are tons of interesting (and sometimes really strange) stuff on those sites! -- Ken (talk) 03:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::One more thought. There's also a documentary LP called "The Age of Television", and during one segment about kids' shows, the hosts talk about Sesame Street and there's an audio clip from "Today's Secret Drawing-Astronaut". Where would something like that go? -- Ken (talk) 03:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::If it's an audio clip, then I'd put it in album appearances. How odd to use Today's Secret Drawing on an LP. -- Wendy (talk) 14:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it was kind an unusual audio montage, where they'd go from the skit's soundtrack to clips from the moon landing, and back and forth. Summer and fall 1969 was a pretty neat time for pop culture: The moon, Woodstock, Sesame Street and me! ::::Hey, good haul tonight! I used to really not like the Disneyland albums, but now that I'm older (and know who a lot of the voice talent were), they're kind of growing on me. And Angus told me that there was more stuff on Summit! I hope we can find them! -- Ken (talk) 05:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) User time code Hey Wendy! How do you get the time code at the end of the talk pages (example: User name (talk) 15:36, 23 July 2008). Does it depend on how long you have been on the wiki for the day? - User:Ernie and Bert fan {talk) 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi. The timecode in the date is the time of day in 24hr time and UTC indexing. I'm not entirely sure why you are getting only the date and not the timestamp in your signature though. You might look through your preferences (there's a section for date and time). -- Wendy (talk) 19:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Book and tapes Hi, Wendy! Can you look at the various versions of Ernie Gets Lost? Kyle replaced the book with the same cover, but I think one was a paperback, and one was a hardcover. Should we put up both, or do you think that's redundant? Also, I'm not sure if Kyle's copy is a Golden book alone, or a Golden book and tape. Do you know if there are any differences in Golden audio and non-audio versions? I guess if there's text about reading along in the book, but the cover is the same, we can't tell from just the cover. I hope that made sense. I'm going to talk to Kyle some more about his book and tape sets. -- Ken (talk) 04:06, 21 July 2008 (UTC) : My son has a few of these "Growing Up" books as hardbacks and one as a softback; I don't think we need separate images for them as they are substantially the same thing.... Although interestingly the hardbacks were numbered (and the sequence number is in the ISBN) and have a list of the series on the back. The softback is a different ISBN sequence and no list on the back.... I'm not sure I've ever seen one I know is an audio version. None of my son's appear to be read-alongs. -- Wendy (talk) 14:36, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hey guys. Sorry if i'm confusing anyone but the cover that was up didn't have the "Sesame Street: Growing Up Series wasn't on the one that was up. So i figured since it didn't have that certain sign on it i figured the the one that was up was a Cassette verison. Sorry if i still haven't got back to you Ken but i'm still looking around for all my Tape and Books. But i'll get back to soon about that. Talk to ya'll later. -- Kyle (talk) 12:15, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Kyle -- that's brilliant! I think you're right. I checked the softcover my son has and it does have the "Growing Up" slogan on it. So that must be the difference! -- Wendy (talk) 14:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Wendy I've been having trouble about getting pictures uploaded. It shows in the bottom left hand corner of my computer shows that there is an error when i try to do so. I've asked Scott but i think he's out for a while. So i asked Ken and told me you might be able to help me. So if you can or can't that's fine. -- Kyle (talk) 01:58, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure Kyle. I'll try to help. Are you using the "New! Add Images" tool? or ? Can you try Special:Upload (if you aren't) and tell me what, if any, error messages it gives? -- Wendy (talk) 17:21, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Wendy! You helped alot. I'll start using the Speical: Upload other then the other one. Thanks again dudet. -- Kyle (talk) 06:03, 20 July 2008 (UTC) What Time Is It? It's time to say thank you for the new tape! That's cool to just plug it into the box that's already there for it! Oh yeah, Disneyland does have the Star Wars set, but it's in a slightly different box. I'll mention it on the page. -- Ken (talk) 06:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I was happy to find that tape. Never thought tapes would make me so happy in fact.... odd that. I'm glad those figures are available at more than one theme park -- that's what the original info I found said. -- Wendy (talk) 01:12, 21 July 2008 (UTC) The back of Clink Clank Hi! I figured you'd be interested to know that I joined bsnpubs.com, which is that huge site of record listings I've told you about. Anyway, I joined their forum, and, trying to think of things to talk about, I asked about Clink, Clank, since we had the Columbia pop edition's number, but no B-side. Well, the next morning, one of the other members looked it up in his database of Columbia singles (yes, people write reference books of nothing but 45's in numerical order), and they told me it was Put It Away! I was so happy, I couldn't wait to get home and update all of the related pages! Now all we need is to find a copy! -- Ken (talk) 04:29, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Cool! That sounds like it'll be a nice resource to have actually. -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, my next question was about Tick-Tock Sick, so we'll see what happens. -- Ken (talk) 04:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::I just realized this would be the perfect time to figure out those other ECC 45's! I'll have to go slowly though; I don't want to dump a lot of questions on them at once! -- Ken (talk) 04:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) May the Frog be with you Hey, where did you find out about the Star Wars figures? Those are cool! If you or your family want one, I can pick one up the next time I go to Disneyland! -- Ken (talk) 05:12, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- I just realized I never answered you! Sorry about that. I found a reference to the figurines in a "cool toys" type blog and then looked 'em up on ebay. I see that Scott added that they're at Disney World (the thing I read said "theme parks") so that's more limited. But thanks for the offer! -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, they sell a lot of stuff in both places, so I'll have to check the next time I go! -- Ken (talk) 04:53, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Deletion request Thanks! I was going to ask you to delete that weird page, and I see you already did. I'm almost done with making complete galleries out of everything we have. Things are looking great, and more organized! P.S. Thanks for the disco tape, and I want that record player and the Ernie and Bert lamp! -- Ken (talk) 03:20, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome on the deletion. I have a feeling there was something real if fan-based somewhere in there, but . I thought you'd like the disco tape. I'm always happy when I find the CTW ones -- and that was a nice pic of that one. I want that record player too though, and I have no records for it! -- Wendy (talk) 03:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that page linked to a YouTube video making fun of Sesame Street and the movie "Do the Right Thing", with somebody's Fisher Price figures and dubbed audio. I watched a little bit of it, but the language was over the line. I'm all for parody, but I don't like when people think having Muppets spout the f-word at each other is funny. ::And that record player reminds me of the Close 'n Play, which looked like a regular kid's record player in a case with a handle, but the needle was in the lid. I never understood what the point of that was, since you couldn't read the label with the lid closed! Here's a commercial. -- Ken (talk) 04:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Irwin et al. Hey, I didn't feel like digging through the archives, but did we ever talk about the stuff like the Irwin album? I'm wondering if you think we should document every children's cover album there is. Part of me wants to, but then again, it could mean adding a whole bunch of stuff that really isn't Muppet-related, although it does show how much Sesame songs permeated US pop culture back then, just like the Disney catalog did and still does. How do you feel about it? -- Ken (talk) 00:39, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I sort of feel like the Album Appearances gives a nice place for them to go and they are in their own way interesting. And they're related to songs written specifically for Sesame Street and I sort of feel like that's somewhat integral to the Muppets but maybe that's just me. Anyhow, Irwin amused me a) because I remember Irwin Duck and b) because that's an awfully late cover album and c) it's an entire album of purely SS songs.... If you want to put the matter up for general consensus I'll abide by it, but I'm for adding them. We could, possibly make a "Minor Album Appearances" page for albums with only one song (or some similar criteria) which would certainly help cut down on numbers and be consistent with the other appearances/references/mentions categories. -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I like having them here, and I like Irwin. I have one of his other cover albums (mostly disco hits circa 1979). I guess I'm wondering where "Album Appearances" stops. Do we want to include every singer who ever did "Green" or "Sing", or is it going to mostly involve children's records? Your idea about having multiple categories for non-canonical albums seems like a good one to me. I never liked having stuff like the Ronald McDonald album thrown in with a sampler with one song on it and stuff like that. No hurry on this, though. I'm in the middle of some other stuff. I've just been noticing the cover albums you've been adding, and I think we've almost got all the ones that I remember from the '70's, so maybe it won't wind up being that many. I'll go through them later and see if I can figure out some way to separate the entire albums from stuff with one song on it. Sorry if it sounds like I'm complaining about this category. I do think that there's a place for the cover stuff; I'm just trying to figure out where! ::P.S. When I first came here, I wanted to make a full page for the Electric Company album, based on its appearing on Sesame Street Records. The guys didn't want me to, so I didn't, but I still think I'm right! -- Ken (talk) 04:06, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Fast question Do you have any version of the Follow That Bird soundtrack? I've found a bunch of raw data and it's on Talk: Follow That Bird (soundtrack), but I'm kind of stuck. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 20:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- sadly I don't have a copy of that one. Sorry. -- Wendy (talk) 22:59, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll keep asking around. I haven't talked to Kyle or Rich in a while, and they might know something. -- Ken (talk) 23:44, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Gallery holes Hi, Wendy! I hope you had a happy 4th! Thanks for the pictures you've been finding. I've been thinking about something. Do you think it's better to have lists of other releases that we don't have pictures for, above the gallery, or should we make a place in the gallery for everything, even though some pictures will say "Image not available"? I'm getting confused by stuff that's been out multiple times and/or in multiple countries, and I'm trying to organize galleries by US record/tape/8-track, then other countries' simultaneous releases, and then US reissues years later, and then non-US reissues. Let me know what you think. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:07, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, I think I figured out why they've never used the first edition cover on any of the Christmas album reissues. I think it's because, since they never use the back half of the picture, it looks weird to have half of Animal's face cut off on the front cover. The other picture has a cleaner break. That's just my theory anyway. -- Ken (talk) 21:11, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- thanks! A belated happy 4th to you too! I like having everything in the gallery, even with the "Image not Available" stuff, rather than in both a list and a gallery. It just seems neater somehow. In general I think you've done a good job reorganizing all the extra release info into something sensible :). -- Wendy (talk) 23:17, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I thought too, but I wanted to see what you thought. I think it makes it easier for people to see what's missing, even if they're not familiar with things like formats and catalog numbers. Plus I'm hoping we'll have more people join from other countries. I know there's got to be more stuff from other countries where The Muppet Show aired, but we don't know about it yet! -- Ken (talk) 00:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Caroll Spinney interview Hi! I noticed that Kermit Love's death made the front page of Yahoo for a little while the other day and I noticed that in the corner of the article, there was a video clip about Caroll Spinney. I don't know if we can use anything from it, or if we can link to it (I'm not sure how long Yahoo/AP clips stay active), but I thought it was a really neat interview, with some great shots of the street set with the lights and cameras and everything. So I just wanted to point that out to you. Do you think we can use anything from it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) They took the video clip off off Kermit Love's page, but they put it over here. -- Ken (talk) 02:18, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- I'd say we can link it, as long as it stays in one spot now. But ask Danny or Scott or somebody 'cause I have trouble keeping track of the rules on such stuff. -- Wendy (talk) 21:10, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Chinese Fever Hi, Wendy! Where in the world did you find a listing for a Chinese edition of the SS Fever LP? Wow, it looks like everybody got that record! -- Ken (talk) 14:45, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :ebay as usual... I just put up the pic, which is at a regrettable angle, but at least not fuzzy. Unfortunately they didn't give the album number... -- Wendy (talk) 14:50, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Was China showing Sesame Street then? I guess even if they didn't know the characters or songs, at least they could dance to it! Anyway, now that we know this much, I'm sure we'll find out more! I can almost read the catalog number, but I don't want to guess, so I'll put that in my notes. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 14:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives